Waiting For Yesterday
by Kempy
Summary: What Comes After The Blues” is the season 5 finale of One Tree Hill, in my version, Lucas picks Brooke. The Dan and Carrie plot doesn't go to plan, but how does Peyton act? Who's going to come to the rescue? - Please Review, Thank you!
1. Tonight Is The Beginning of Always

"_What Comes After The Blues" is the season 5 finale of One Tree Hill, in my version things got not so to plan, who does Lucas pick? What happens to day? The story continues with my version of Season 6..._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is in the airport, he is sitting down with his bag next to him, daydreaming. He has his cell phone in his left hand, he begins rotating it while deep in thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is in her apartment, she begins pacing the hallway waiting for a call. Suddenly her cell phone begins to ring. She answers it, "Hello,..." .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is in the studio, she is focusing on her computer screen, she is frowning. Her cell phone begins to ring as she answers it, "Hello,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lindsey is sitting in a cab, she is staring out of the window. Her cell phone begins to ring as she answers, "Hello,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is still sitting in the airport, he is looking around, anxiously. "Hey, it's me,... look I'm at the airport,... and I got two tickets to Las Vegas,... do you wanna get married tonight?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is in her apartment looking shocked and confused. "What?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is sitting down, she looks around the studio, confused. "What?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lindsey is sitting in the cab, she looks out of the window, puzzled. "What?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke walks over to the soft. She looks around her apartment. "Is everything okay? I mean,... are you thinking clearly?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton looks around, speechless. "Wait, hold on,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lindsey smiles as the cab driver looks at her through the mirror. "The book is ready for publishing? Great! I'm now heading to the airport anyway,... I'll see you soon."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is smiling, she glances out of the window. "Haley, the track is great!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke looks confused, she begins standing up, trying to find the words to reply. "Lucas,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is looking around the airport while waiting for Brooke's answer. He is hesitating over words. "Brooke, come to Las Vegas with me,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke begins smiling lightly, she looks over at the picture of her and Peyton on the side near the door. She walks backwards, turning away from the picture. "Lucas, you know I love you,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas quickly finds the words to say, "Then what's stopping you?" He looks out of the airport windows, watching an aeroplane set off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke's smile turns sad, "Lucas,... I mean,... Vegas? And what about Peyton?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas turns back around and walks over to the chairs, he sits down next to his bags. He looks around the airport, slightly frustrated. "Brooke, It's you I want there with me,... through everything."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is looking around her apartment, not knowing what to say or do. "Luke,... how do I know for sure?,... I mean,... you and Peyton,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is frowning, getting agitated. "Peyton has always been there for me too, Brooke. But Peyton isn't you!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is deep in thought, she begins thinking about what happened 7 years ago, it replays in her mind. The kiss with Lucas in his bedroom when he had told her he wanted to be with her. That he knew they were friends but that is how he felt, and how he kept the stuff of Peyton to remind him how badly he had screwed up with her. Brooke walks into her bedroom.

"Okay Luke, I'll be there."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas smiles, hanging up the cell phone. He picks up his bag and stands up, he looks over and sees Lindsey walking through the sliding doors. The wind is blowing in her hair as she walks into the center of the airport, where Lucas is, he walks up to her.

"Lindsey?"

Lindsey looks up, realising it's Lucas, "Lucas!"

"What are you doing at the airport?"

"I could ask you the same question, Luke." She looks down at his bag and then looks around the airport. "Where's Peyton?"

"It isn't Peyton I'm waiting for,..."

"I thought,... Peyton was the one? I mean, the comet,... that was all about Peyton."

"That was a release,... that was me letting Peyton go."

"Oh, right, Luke. Well if it doesn't really work out, you can move on to Haley." She smiles sarcastically. "Have a nice trip."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan is laying in the middle of the road, unconscious, suddenly his pager is vibrating on the floor near his hand.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley, Nathan and Jamie are in the living room. Nathan and Jamie are sitting on the couch, Nathan has his feet up and Jamie is copying him while they watch the game together. Haley hangs up the cell phone and walks over towards them.

"Peyton liked the track!"

Nathan gets up off of the sofa, he smiles while walking closer to her. Jamie jumps up, excited and runs towards her.

"That's great, Hales."

"Go momma!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is sitting down waiting for Brooke to walk through the sliding doors, suddenly, the doors open as Brooke walks through them, looking around for Lucas. Lucas begins to smile as he picks up his bag, he walks up to her.

"You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it." Brooke smiles, nervously.

"Is this what you want?" Lucas looks into Brooke's eyes, nervous about the answer.

"Lucas, you are what I want,... you're what I've always wanted."

Brooke smiles at Lucas, he smiles back. Lindsey looks over at Lucas and Brooke, her smile turns sad as her eyes begin filling up with water. She begins thinking of their wedding day when she gave Lucas the ring back, saying she couldn't marry him. She looks away from them and turns to give her plane ticket in, she turns around and begins walking, not looking back.

Lucas looks deep into Brooke's eyes, "I've missed you, pretty girl."

"You know why I came tonight, Luke."

Lucas and Brooke's bodies move closer to each other as their lips touch. Brooke wraps her arms around his neck as he places his arms around her waist.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton walks into Brooke's apartment, she sees that there is no sign of Brooke downstairs. She walks upstairs, "Brooke?".

There is no answer. Peyton walks down the stairs, she spots Brooke's cell phone on the table, she walks over to it and opens up her call log, she sees Lucas' name mentioned on most of her calls. Her face turns sad as she looks over at the picture of Brooke and herself smiling, her eyes begin to water as she leaves Brooke's cell on the table. While walking out of Brooke's apartment, she picks the picture up of her and Brooke, she then puts it back down on the table, face down so it is not seen, she then begins walking out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Dante Alighieri once wrote, 'Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always'."_


	2. Along With The Wait and Heartache

_2 weeks after Brooke and Lucas left for Las Vegas, Tree Hill is getting more drama. Peyton is becoming more worked up about her best friend and the only guy she has ever given her heart to. Haley is struggling to record her new album, while Nathan is trying to get back in the game._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas and Brooke are in the honeymoon sweet in a hotel. They are both laying on the bed comforting each other. Brooke is close to Lucas, they both look up at each other, making eye contact. Brooke moves closer to Lucas as she kisses him.

"Good morning." Brooke stretches, slightly.

"Morning,... pretty girl." He replies, smiling back.

"Are you,... happy we didn't get married in Vegas?"

"I'm just happy I am with you,... that's all that matters to me Brooke,... you."

Brooke smiles at Lucas and puts rolls over to get on top of him, her legs either side of him. Lucas smiles looking deep into Brooke's eyes. Lucas' cell phone begins to ring. Lucas hesitates to answer it, Brooke moves closer to him and begins kissing his lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton hangs up her cell phone. She begins looking around her office, seeing Haley in the recording studio. She smiles slightly as she begins walking towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" Peyton exclaimed, looking at Haley.

"I'm trying to work on my album, it's not going so great." Haley places her head in her hands, disappointed.

"Just give it time, you're not on a deadline."

There is an awkward silence, Haley looks up and Peyton's sad longing face as she looks out of the window. Haley stands up, looking at Peyton.

"Have you heard from Brooke?"

".... He picked Brooke, Haley,... he picked Brooke" Peyton lets out her tears on Haley's shoulder, she comforts her as Peyton begins placing her arms around her.

"Hey,... hey,... it's okay,.... everything is going to be okay." Haley looks uncertainly over Peyton's shoulder.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke walks out of the bathroom wearing her own designs, she walks over to Lucas, who is sitting on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Mm" Brooke raises her eyebrows.

"What?" Lucas smiles, cheekily.

"Just admiring you." Brooke smiles, walking closer to him. "Ready to get back to reality?" she sighs.

"We could stay another night,..."

"Luke,..." she begins walking backwards. "We need to get back,... I mean, clothes over bros, and,..."

"... Peyton." Lucas looks disappointed.

Brooke's face turns sad. "Yeah,... Peyton."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nathan is at Tree Hill High in the gym, Jamie is sitting down on the bench as Nathan is throwing basketballs inside the hoop. Jamie is cheering every time he gets one in, Haley walks into the gym.

"Momma!" Jamie runs towards her.

"Jimmy jam!" she exclaims.

Jamie smiles as Haley picks him up. They both watch Nathan make the next basket as they both cheer for him.

"Nice to see you back on your game."

Nathan jogs towards Haley, smiling as he kisses her. Jamie looks away as he sees Quentin walk through.

"J-man!" Quentin shouts, smiling.

Jamie runs towards him. Quentin picks him up and then puts him down. "How are you little man."

"I'm good." He smiles.

"Well that's good,... Yo, Nate,... ball."

Nathan throws Quentin the ball. "Wanna play J-man?"

"Yeah!" Jamie replies, excited.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is in the studio looking out of the window. She thinks back to when she helped Lucas back to him bedroom, when he told her that she ruined his life and he hated her. Peyton's eyes begin to water as she walks out of the studio and towards the bar. Peyton looks behind the bar as Owen appears.

"What are you doing back?" Peyton asked.

"I found it was time." Owen replied.

"Tell me you didn't come back for Brooke?"

"I missed her, yeah,..."

"Well you better serve me up a drink."

Owen frowns as he grabs a glass and fills it up with a shot. Peyton takes the shot and puts the glass back on the table and looks down at it again. Owen fills the glass up, confused.

"What's happened? Is she okay?" he asked, worried.

"Oh she's fine, she's just hooked up with Lucas somewhere."

"What?" he replied, disbelieving.

"Oh, don't get me started, just keep the drinks coming."

Peyton takes another shot as Owen looks confused and lost within the words Peyton had said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan is laying in a hospital bed, he slowly wakes up looking over at his monitor. His eyes slowly close as a nurse walks in, Dan acknowledges her as he slowly opens his eyes.

"W... what,... happened" Dan asked, his throat dry, straining.

"You got hit by a car,... luckily someone brought you in when they did, otherwise we would of encountered more problems. But unfortunately because you were not able to answer your pager, we gave the heart to the next patient on the waiting list, which may cause some problems for you... we're very sorry for the inconvenience." the nurse exits the room.

Dan looks around the room puzzled, he closes his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke walks into her apartment, she places her bags on the side and walks over to close the door behind her. Owen is standing at the door.

"Owen!?" Brooke exclaimed, shocked.

"How's Lucas."

Brooke's face changes instantly. "What?"

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

"Where have you been Brooke?"

"Wait,... don't you dare question me about where I've been! You got up and left! Ran away, scared!"

"Yeah, I did,... but I didn't make my best friend turn to alcohol for my mistake."

"Wait, what?,..." she asked, confused, then realizing. "Peyton!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas walks into his bedroom, Haley is standing there with her arms folded, she shakes her head at him.

"Hey, Hales."

"How could you, Luke!"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You know what! Peyton is a mess because of you! It wasn't just you! It was Brooke, her best friend! I thought all the sneaking around was over in high school Lucas."

Haley begins walking out of Lucas' bedroom. Lucas turns around looking at Haley. "Wait!"

"You need to fix this mess, Lucas, it is getting way out of hand,... why can't you ever just pick one!" Haley shakes her head, frustrated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke walks into Tric, she sees Peyton with her head on the bar, she walks over and lightly places her hand on her. Peyton lifts her head up, looking at Brooke in disgust.

"How could you."

Brooke's face turns sad as her eyes begin filling up, "Peyton,..." she whispered.

"How could you!" Peyton shouted.

"I'm sorry." Brooke begins to cry.

"He was mine Brooke! You sent him to me 5 years ago! Remember, when we won the state championship! You asked him who he wanted standing next to him, and who did he say Brooke!" Peyton continued, shouting.

"Peyton, wait,...."

"Me! Brooke, he chose me! Why can't you ever just keep your hands to yourself!" Peyton stands up. "Leave,..."

"What?" she asked confused and upset.

"Leave! I don't want you here anymore,... I'm tired of this." Peyton stumbles towards her office.

Brooke turns around crying. Owen walks in, Brooke goes to stop to talk to him, but he ignores her and carries on walking. Brooke walks out of Tric, she stands outside, crying. Suddenly there is a huge smash of glass as Brooke jumps out of the way, a chair lands on the ground as Brooke looks up at Peyton's office window. Peyton is standing there, Brooke shakes her head in disbelief, walking away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Abraham Lincoln once wrote,... 'A friend is someone who has the same enemies as you'."_


	3. Hold On, Before It's Too Late

_Brooke and Peyton have not spoken for over a week. Brooke and Lucas are trying to cope with the fact their relationship could bring more difficulties. Lucas is trying to find a way to talk to Haley, and Dan encounters someone he does not want to see._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is laying on the couch in the Scott Residence. Haley walks into the kitchen with Jamie, Jamie is holding Chester.

"Jimmy-jam, you ready for school? Teeth brushed?"

"Yes, momma. I brushed teeth, I just gotta go get my bag from my room." Jamie smiles, he runs out of the room, Nathan walks in and grabs Jamie.

"Wow, little man, where you going in such a hurry?"

"Get my school bag!" Jamie replies, while smiling.

"Well you better go get it then." Nathan puts Jamie down, Jamie continues running.

Nathan walks into the kitchen and takes a seat, Haley is at the cooker making pancakes.

"Smells good, what's the occasion?" Nathan looks over at Peyton laying on the couch. "She not any better?" He whispered.

"Nathan, she's just had her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces by Lucas and her so called best friend. So no, I don't think she's any better." Haley replies, whispering and annoyed.

Nathan frowns at Haley. "Gee, Hales, I was only asking."

Haley shakes her head, closing her eyes, frustrated with the Lucas/Peyton/Brooke situation.

"I'm sick of this!" She replies, gently.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke and Lucas are in Lucas's bedroom, they are laying on the bed, Lucas turns over and sees Brooke looking at him, he smiles and kisses her, softly.

"Good morning." Brooke smiles.

"Morning." Lucas replied, smiling.

"What are we gonna do, Luke?"

"I think there is only one thing we can do Brooke."

Brooke sits up and looks over at him. "Please tell me you are not thinking of breaking up."

Lucas replies, surprised. "No! I need to go speak to Peyton,... and I think you do too."

Brooke frowns looking away. "The last time me and Peyton spoke, a chair came flying out of the window."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan is laying in the hospital, he opens his eyes, seeing the nurse next to him.

"You have a visitor, would you like me to send them in?" The nurse asked.

"Who,... is it?" Dan replied, struggling.

"She said her names Haley,... your sons wife?"

"Yeah,... send her in." Dan looks surprised Haley wants to see him.

The nurse exits the room, he looks over at his water as his eyes slowly start to close, he opens them again, seeing the short brown hair.

"Haley,..."

"I bet you wish it was Haley!" Carries face is revealed.

"N,... nurse!" Dan struggles to shout out.

Carrie laughs. "Nice try Grandpa, they can't hear you, the doors closed, the blinds are closed. It's just me and you in this big room."

"You,... you son-of-a-bitch."

Carrie laughs out loud as Dan tries to press his buzzer. Carrie grabs it and rips it out of the socket. Carrie smiles at him, smug.

"It's such a shame,... I mean,... I hit you by a car,... knocks me unconscious, and the next minute someone comes to Dan Scott's rescue."

"Least I got rescued,..."

Carrie grabs Dan's throat as he struggles to breathe. "You did this to me, remember! Grabbing me by the throat, threatening me! I am gonna make your life hell!" Carrie replied, gritting her teeth while speaking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is sitting in her office, Owen walks in with Lucas following behind.

"If you don't want him here I'll kick him out." Owen looked at her, frowning.

"It's fine." Peyton replied.

Owen walks out as Lucas walks closer towards Peyton's desk. Lucas looks up at the fixed window.

"I see you fixed the window,..." Spoke Lucas, breaking the silence.

"Yep,..."

"Look Peyton,... I know we ended thing ruff, and I know things happened with us in the past and present but,... thing change, people change."

"Yeah, you're Luke, people do change, I just didn't think you would change to a worse person."

"Peyton! What can I do?,... What can I do to fix this?"

"... Can I just ask, Luke, why Brooke?"

"Why Brooke?" Lucas replied.

"I mean, we had so much stuff going on that she didn't even know about!"

"Brooke has always been there Peyton, even when you were. Things tend to happen for a reason Peyton."

"True love always, Luke,... That's what our love was. True,... love,... always."

Lucas frowns looking away. He looks over at the shelf which Peyton had thrown Lucas' novel at him, he thinks about what Peyton had said to him, they he said she could be great and that they were destined to be together.

"Luke,... Why now?" Peyton asked, with tears in her eyes.

"It was the right time,... Lindsey said no because she thought the comet was about you! Yeah, it was Peyton,... but the little boy saw the comet, and suddenly his life had meaning. A comet moves closer to the sun, the heat from the sun turns it's outer ice into gas, that gas is released as dust, which the comet leaves as a trail. Who's trail did I follow?"

"Brooke's,... you followed Brooke's. I'm sick of this game Luke,... I just want you,... the way you looked at me, is the way you now look at Brooke, and that hurts!,... maybe it always has been you and Brooke, but don't you dare change your mind, because you will not just lose Brooke, you will lose me,... and Haley."

"I'm not gonna change my mind, Peyton."

Peyton looks out of the window, Lucas looks at her and then begins walking out of her office. She looks over towards him as he carries on walking, tears roll down her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke grabs her cell phone, she makes a call.

"Hey, it's Brooke, I think it's time you came back, someone needs to see you,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Albert Einstein once wrote 'A person who never made a mistake, never tired anything new'."_


	4. The Lights Go Out At Night

_Peyton is slowly getting use to the fact Brooke and Lucas have chosen each other. But as Brooke's birthday draws near, Lucas is planning a party at Tric. Peyton shows, but what will happen?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is in the studio with Haley. Haley is sining _'Feel This' _… at the end of the song, Peyton stands up and smiles at her. All of a sudden Mia walks into the studio.

"Wow, Haley, that was good. Looks like I have some competition." Mia smiles.

"Mia!" Peyton walks up to her hugging her.

"Hey, Mia." Haley replies, hugging her too.

"How have you guys been?" Mia asks.

"Well I've been better, but yeah, fine. Hows the tour?" Peyton replies.

"The tour is amazing!,... but wait, what's happened? What have I missed in Tree Hill?"

"Lucas chose Brooke,... that's about it." Peyton replies, sharply.

"Wow. Tree Hill has some drama."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is sitting at his laptop, he begins writing another novel. Brooke walks in through his bedroom door. Lucas smiles as he then looks at his blank laptop screen.

"Finally, you started writing!"

"Not really, I've been trying to think what this one could be about."

"Why don't you like, write a script or something, most novelists go to script writing."

Lucas smiles, "That's actually not a bad idea."

Brooke smiles, pleased with her idea. "I need to get back to the shop."

Lucas stands up walking over to Brooke. "Can't you just stay a little longer?" He moves closer to her and begins to kiss her. She kisses back and then breaks away.

"Nice try Luke, have fun writing." Brooke moves away from him and walks out smiling. Lucas smiles as she walks out and shakes his head. He walks back over to his laptop and sits down.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan is laying in the hospital bed, Carrie walks in and sits down next to him. The nurse is still in the room.

"Don't worry Dan, everything will be fine!" Carrie says, friendly.

The nurse smiles at her and then walks out of the room.

"Least I know you didn't open that big mouth of yours to anyone!" She continued.

"I,... could."

Carrie stands up and takes the pillow from underneath Dan's head, she looks at it, smiling, she then goes to put it over Dan, he begins to panic. She pulls the pillow away.

"You wont say anything,... will you!?"

Dan struggles as Carrie grabs his throat suddenly. "Will you!"

"No." Dan replies.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Millicent is sitting in the shop with Brooke. Brooke is designing her birthday outfit.

"I think I should be red, what do you think?" Brooke asked.

Millicent is looking out of the window day dreaming. Brooke claps her hands in front of her, Millicent breaks her gaze and looks at Brooke's design.

"Yeah, red." Millicent replied, smiling.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"It's Marvin, we've been getting along so well but still, we haven't,... _done it_,..."

"What!? You're telling me you and Mouth haven't,... made any,... contact?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"No,..." Millicent replies, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my god! Have you slept with,... anyone?"

Millicent goes quiet and looks away at Brooke's design again. "Yeah, red."

Brooke looks surprised, Millicent walks out back as Brooke follows her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas goes into Tric. Owen is behind the bar, he walks over to the bar and places his hands on the bar.

"Is Peyton here?" He asked.

"In the studio." Owen replied.

Lucas walks into the studio, seeing Haley, Peyton and Mia in there. They all stop their conversation and look at him.

"Hey, Luke." Mia says smiling at him.

"Hey." He replied.

"Peyton, can we talk about Brooke's birthday?"

"Sure,.." Peyton replies, walking out of the studio closing the door, she walks over to her desk and sits down. "So what about it."

"Look, I know you and Brooke are going to sort this out sooner or later, but it's her birthday,... tomorrow, so can we just forget about what has happened for one night and celebrate her birthday?" Lucas asked, politely.

"Yeah, sure,... make sure she's over here by eight." Peyton replies, smiling.

"Thanks, Peyton."

Lucas stands up and walks out of the studio. Mia and Haley walk out and sit down on Peyton's desk.

"What was that about?" Mia asked.

"Brooke's having her birthday here,... and Haley,... Mia,... you can sing."

Haley and Mia look at each other. Peyton smiles sarcastically.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**The Next Morning**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas wakes up, sitting in front of the laptop still. He rubs his eyes, then begins reading what he had written.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is adding the finishing detail on her outfit for her birthday. Millicent walks into the store.

"Have you been here all night?" Millicent asked.

"Yeah, I needed to get this made for tonight, with Lucas."

"Aw, what are you two doing tonight?"

"I think he is taking me out to dinner."

"That is so sweet."

Millicent walks behind the counter, smiling. Brooke shows Millicent the outfit, Millicent looks shocked.

"Wow, Brooke,... That is gorgeous."

"Really?" She replied, smiling.

"Lucas is not going to take his eyes off of you tonight."

Brooke cell begins to ring. She answers it, "Hello?, Hey,... yeah tonight,... I'm going to try and get Peyton to be at Tric. Okay, we'll I hope everything goes okay,... good luck."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is setting up Tric for Brooke's party, Owen, Haley and Mia are helping decorate. They all place balloons around the room and make a big banner saying _'Happy Birthday Brooke'. _

"Everything looks great guys, how long till the party?" Peyton asked.

"About seven hours?" Replied Haley.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas walks into the store. Millicent smiles at him, "Hey, Millicent."

"Hey, Luke." She replies.

Brooke walks out wearing her outfit, Lucas eyes widen, Lucas is dressed smart also, Brooke smiles at him.

"Happy Birthday." Lucas says, before kiss her.

"Well boyfriend, don't you look handsome." Brooke smiles.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, Millicent,... is it okay if you lock up?"

"Sure,..." Millicent replies.

Brooke smiles as she walks out with Lucas, they both looks outside as a flash of lightening occurs. Lucas looks at the sky, "Doesn't look like it's gonna be a great night for our meal,... shall we just head to Tric or something?"

Brooke looks disappointed, "Sure."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas and Brooke both enter Tric, the lights are off.

"Is anyone even here?" Brooke asked.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts, as the lights come on. There are pictures of Brooke and her friends everywhere, stuck on balloons.

"Oh my god, Luke! This is amazing! You are like the sneakiest boyfriend ever!" Exclaimed Brooke.

"It wasn't just my work,..." Lucas looks at Peyton, as Peyton looks over seeing them holding hands, Peyton turns around.

"Hey,... P. Sawyer, can we talk?" Brooke asked, walking over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley walks past Lucas, "You talking to me now?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Luke,... I'm speaking to you,... I'm just glad you're making the effort and not rubbing it in Peyton's face."

"I wouldn't do that, Hales."

"Good,... so you gonna by me a drink, Bro-in-law?" Lucas smiles at Haley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks,... for doing this for me Peyton,... friends?" Brooke smiles.

"Friends." Peyton replies while smiling, they both hug.

"By the way, sorry about the window,... I'll pay you for it." Peyton looks embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it,... I'm sorry for nearly knocking you out with the chair." Brooke and Peyton both laugh as they walk over to the bar.

Owen is behind the bar, he smiles at Brooke.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Brooke smiles.

"Oh I've got you a present, but it's in the studio." Peyton looks over at Brooke.

"I'll get it later, if that's okay?"

"Sure,..." Peyton smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley is up on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you to all put your hands together for my friend Brooke's birthday."

Everyone begins to clap. Haley smiles as Brooke holds her drink up to her and takes some. "To kick off the night, I would like to introduce, Mia!"

Everyone claps again, as Mia walks out. "Happy birthday, Brooke,... This is for you."

The music starts to play, Mia begins singing, _'It's Only Life'_ Brooke smiles as she begins listening to the lyrics carefully. Peyton is watching Mia singing, along with Haley, they both smile. Everyone begins is swaying to the music, listening to Mia. Suddenly there is a huge crash of thunder, Tric becomes pitch black and Mia's microphone stops working and the music also stops, Mia continues to sing then stops.

"Okay guys, it's just a power cut, nobody panic." Peyton shouts.

Owen lights some candles, giving Brooke a lighter to light more. Suddenly the lights appear back on when Jake walks through the crowed.

"Jake!,..." Peyton whispers to herself.

She walks towards him and hugs him, he hugs her back. Brooke looks over at Lucas as her looks at her and frowns, she winks at him and smiles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Dalai Lama once wrote 'Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions'."_


	5. There Is Nothing That I Wouldn't Do

_Jake's back! Peyton and Jake are catching up over the past 6 years. Brooke is trying to kick off her own business, Haley a new student in her class and Lucas is trying to write a script._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is in the studio withJake, showing him around. She looks over at him as he smiles at her, he walks over to her desk and sits down.

"So how have you been, Peyton?"

"Fine,... I mean,..." She looks around the studio. "I'm not doing too bad for myself,... What about you, Jake? How's Jenny?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"Jenny is fine, she's been going to school,... I'm just waiting till she gets that little bit older and starts bringing guys home."

Peyton laughs, "Well, she is going to be a cheerleader."

Jake frowns at her. "Yeah I don't think so, not my little girl."

Peyton frowns, placing her hands on her hips, "Oh really!? And what's wrong with cheerleaders?"

"They're all trouble." Jake replies, smiling.

Peyton opens her mouth, shocked, and then smiles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is sitting in the shop. Millicent is walking around, thinking.

"What's up?" Brooke asked, interested.

"What? Nothing,.... it's nothing."

"Millicent,..." Brooke says, frowning at her.

"It's just Marvin! I mean, I've hardly seen him this past week,... he's been working, I've been working."

"You two will sort it out, I mean,... it's Mouth! He's not gonna be cheating on you or anything."

Millicent frowns, looking away. Lucas walks into the shop and walks over to Brooke.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke replies.

"So,... hows the designs coming along?" Lucas asked.

"Slowly,... Hows the script writing looking?"

"Blank,.... literally, blank."

"Don't worry, you'll think of something,... Have you spoke to Jake yet?"

"Not yet,... did you call him?"

"Yeah,... why?"

"No reason, was just asking."

"Hm. Okay." Brooke says, frowning slightly.

"Lucas, have you spoken to Marvin?" Millicent asked.

"Urm, not since Brooke's birthday, why?"

"No reason" Millicent replied, upset.

"Okay, sorry. Well pretty girl, I better get back to a busy day in front of the laptop."

Lucas kisses Brooke, Brooke kisses back as he breaks away.

"Don't rush it,... it will come to you,..."

Lucas looks at her, smiling, Brooke smiles back and then looks over to Millicent, who is looking upset. Lucas walks out of the shop as Brooke walks over to comfort Millicent.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley is sitting in her classroom. Quentin walks in, late.

"Nice of you to join us, Quentin." Haley mutters.

"Sorry, I got kinda sidetracked." Quentin replies.

"Chapter Thirty-nine."

Quentin opens his book as a new girl opens the door.

"Is this Miss Scott's classroom?"

"It's Mrs James-Scott, and yes it is."

"Okay, sorry,..." Sam replies, muttering.

Sam gives Haley the a piece of paper.

"Okay calls this is Samantha,..."

"Sam." Sam replies, bluntly.

",... Sam,... okay Sam, take a seat."

"Thanks."

Sam sits downs at a spare desk, she gets out a note pad and a pen, Haley walks over and gives Sam a copy of the book, she smiles as Sam looks at the book in disgust.

"This is going to be fun." Sam mutters to herself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is sitting at her desk. Jake walks in with a drink for the two of them, he sits down handing Peyton her drink.

"Thanks."

"So,... where are you staying?" asked Jake.

"I was living with Brooke, now I'm living with Nathan and Haley."

"Really? How is Nate?"

"He's great, recovered and back to basketball, they have a little boy, Jamie."

"Yeah, I heard they did from Lucas."

"You've heard from Luke? Is he the one who called you?"

"No,... Brooke called me,..." Jake looks confused, "So why aren't you speaking to Brooke?"

"Brooke called,... and because,... never mind."

"Because of Lucas isn't it? Are you two still playing that game, Peyton?" Jake asked.

"There is no game, it's Brooke, and as long as Brooke is happy, I'm happy."

Peyton looks away from Jake and looks over to the window. Jake frowns at her, unsure if Peyton is okay with the situation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The class bell rings, everyone gets up from their seats. Haley stands up, still speaking.

"Okay, well make sure you all read the two chapters,... we will be going over them tomorrows lesson,... Sam, could you stay behind please?"

Sam rolls her eyes and sits back down. Haley walks over to her, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"Sam,... what's bothering you,... I am here if you need someone to talk to,.." Haley replies, politely.

"Like I said,... everything is fine."

Sam gets up and walks out of the classroom. Haley looks confused, she walks over to her desk and picks up her bag, then walks out of the classroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke walks into Lucas' bedroom, he is sitting at his desk, typing.

"Finally! You got some ideas?" Brooke asked.

"My first novel,... I'm gonna script my first novel."

"Check you out! Well I don't wanna distract you." Brooke says, turning around.

"Hey,..."

Brooke turns around and walks towards him, Lucas pulls her down to sit on his knee.

"You're so gorgeous." Lucas says just before kissing her.

They kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jake walks up to Peyton.

"Peyton,... do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

Peyton doesn't answer, she looks away.

"That's a stupid question, you'll always have feelings for him,..." Jake continues.

Peyton looks over at the comet. She looks at Jake and smiles, sadly.

"Why don't you come home, Jake?"

"Because this isn't my home anymore, Peyton."

"Well, I'll come back with you,... I need to get away,... please?"

Jake frowns, not so certain it's the right idea, Peyton walks over to him and grabs his hand.

"Please, Jake."

"Okay, Peyton." Jake smiles, uncertain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley is in the kitchen with Nathan, she walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck, from behind him, hugging him. Nathan turns around as they both kiss.

"What's up, Hales?"

"There's this new girl at school, Sam,... there's just something about her I'm not so sure on."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem,... happy."

"Well, Hales,.. it's your job to help the students, so,... help her. You helped a lot of people when you was at school, one of them was me." Nathan smiles.

Haley replies, smiling back, "True." Haley looks away, unsure.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan is laying in hospital, Carrie is sitting next to him. Dan is asleep, the nurse walks in and looks at Carrie.

"Visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow."

"Oh, can't I stay till he wakes up, I told him I would come a say Hi to him." replies Carrie, friendly.

"Just till he wakes up okay?"

"Thank you." Carrie smiles.

The nurse brings in the cart with Dan's medication on. The nurse checks Dan's monitors, she gets the medication and then fills the syringe and then injects it into Dan. Carrie watches and smirks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Zig Ziglar once wrote 'It's not what you've got, it's what you use that makes a difference'."_


	6. Waking Up With The Barriers Standing

_Do Peyton and Jake leave together?... Haley tries to find out what is so strange about Sam, Lucas and Brooke go on their first romantic meal together, but does Carrie get her revenge on Dan?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley is in her classroom, the class are all seated, Haley stands up from her desk and walks towards Quentin.

"So what was he feeling?" she asks.

"Regret" Quentin replies.

"Regret. Regret is one of the worst emotions someone could feel, you regret things you've done in the past, in the present,... people you've hurt."

"Regret is something someone should only feel if they've done something terribly wrong." Sam replied.

"Is that what you think?" Haley asked.

"Regret is an emotion, where if you don't think before you do something, or you hurt somebody by mistake, again, without thinking."

"People regret a lot of things,... I regret things, and I'm sure many of you in here regret things too?"

Some of the class nods, some look away, uncomfortably. Haley looks over at Sam, "You don't regret anything in your life?"

"No." Sam replies, bluntly.

Haley frowns, confused. Haley walks to her desk and sits down.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is in the studio, Jake walks in and walks up to her desk and sits down.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jake replies.

"What time are we leaving?" Peyton asked.

"Urm. Yeah, about that,..."

Peyton frowns, confused. Jake stands up, feeling uncomfortable and walks towards the window.

"I don't think it's a good idea, I mean,... you only want to get away because of Lucas, Peyton. Deep down you know that,... I don't wanna be dragged into all this mess again,... when you come to see me six years ago,... you asked me to marry you."

"Why is this coming up, Jake?" Peyton asked, upset.

"Let me finish,... You asked me to marry you Peyton,... and I would have said yes, but remember you had a dream about Lucas,... Lucas is the one you wanted, and it looks like he still is, Peyton."

Peyton's eyes begin to tear up, she stands up and walks over to the shelf in her office and looks at Lucas' first novel.

"Peyton,... I love you,... I guess I always have,... but you've never loved me,... you've just loved Lucas. Brooke and Lucas are together, Peyton, you need to get over that and finally move on."

Jake walks out of the room. Jake closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he carries on walking. Peyton is crying in her office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is laying in his bed, asleep. Brooke walks through the door and gets on top of him, Lucas wakes up and smiles.

"Morning."

"Mm. I didn't expect this, especially this early in the morning." Lucas replies, smiling.

"Luke!" Brooke looks shocked.

Brooke and Lucas both kiss, Brooke breaks away.

"Come on, get up,..."

"Five more minutes,... with you."

Brooke stands up and opens his bedroom door, "Get up you dork!"

"You did not just call me a dork."

"Why what you gonna do?"

Lucas gets up out of bed and runs, Brooke runs into the kitchen, Lucas chases her as Brooke begins screaming. Brooke then runs into the lounge and Lucas follows, he gets hold of her as he falls back on the sofa with Brooke on top of him.

"Five more minutes?" Lucas asks.

"Five more minutes." Brooke smiles as she kisses him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan wakes up with the nurse standing next to him, checking his monitors. Dan grabs the nurses wrist.

"You need to help me."

The nurse frowns at Dan, "Mr. Scott, could you please let go."

"That woman who keeps coming in here, isn't Haley,... she's a psycho."

"Mr. Scott, the medication we are giving you can cause hallucinations,... the car did a lot of damage to you, you are lucky to be able to walk once your healed."

"Look,..." Dan grabs her hand, "I am not hallucinating, that woman is crazy, she will try and kill me! So please, don't let her in!."

The nurse takes Dan's hand off of hers and walks out of the room, Dan looks over to the clock as his eyes become heavy, he starts to fall asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton walks into her office as someone is sitting in her chair facing the window.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asks, not knowing who it is.

"Actually, you can." The chair spins around, revealing Julian, "Hi, Peyton."

Peyton looks shocked as Julian stands up and walks over to her.

"You haven't really changed, a bit."

"What the hell are you doing here, Julian?" Peyton asks.

"Well, I was reading Lucas' novel, the one you carried around the whole time we were together,... and I want to meet the famous, Lucas Scott."

"I don't want you here."

"Now, Peyton,... That's not nice." Julian replies, smiling.

Peyton walks over to her office door, "Get out."

Julian walks out, Peyton slams the door, "I'll come back later." Julian replies, the door is closes. He smiles and walks off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley walks out of the class room and sees Sam heading out of the school. Haley follows her as Sam carries on walking. Haley keeps hidden and gets in her car, she starts the engine and begins pulling away, slowly. Sam turns down an ally as she then moves the big wheeling trash can out of the way, Haley stops the car, looking down the ally. Sam crawls into a building through the bottom window of the abandoned building. Haley looks surprised, she continues to drive.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas knocks on Brooke's apartment door. She opens it as he holds out a red rose, she smiles and takes the rose.

"Thank you." Brooke smiles.

"You ready, beautiful?" Lucas asks.

"Let's go." Brooke replies, smiling.

Brooke holds Lucas' hand, she closes the door behind them, they continue walking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jake walks into Peyton's office.

"I'm now heading back,... it was good to see you, Peyton."

Peyton stands up, "Do you have to go, Jake?"

"Maybe I'll come back to see you soon,... and I hope you finally give someone that big heart of yours, Peyton. Cause that guy is gonna be the luckiest guy out there."

Peyton's smile turns sad, she walks up to Jake and hugs him. Jake breaks away, "Bye, Peyton."

Jake walks out of the office, Peyton exhales as she walks to sit down on her chair. There is a knock on the door, "Come in."

Julian walks in the room, holding both his hands up, Peyton's face changes to more serious, annoyed. Julian smiles as he closes the office door.

"Come on Peyton, crack a smile. I use to be able to make you smile."

"The key word in that was _use to_, Julian"

"Peyton,... come on. You were the one who broke things off."

"I can't do this right now."

Peyton walks out of her office, Julian is left standing there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke and Lucas are eating their meal, there are candles on their table and soft romantic music playing in the background.

"It's a really nice place, Luke."

"Anything for you Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiles, embarrassed, Lucas puts down his knife and folk, he grabs his glass and holds it up.

"To us."

Brooke places her knife and folk down on the table and picks up her glass, "To us."

Their glasses cling together as they look at each other while drinking.

"I love you, Brooke Davis."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Carrie sneaks into Dan's hospital room, Dan wakes up and smirks, Carrie grabs the pillow from underneath him and puts it over his face, holding it down.

"I told you not to say anything!" Carrie says, gritting her teeth, applying pressure to the pillow.

Dan begins to struggle as suddenly the nurse walks in, "What are you doing!? Security!"

Carrie released the pillow and pushes the nurse out of the way, the nurse falls backwards and hits her head on the wall. Carrie runs out of the room as the police grab her and places hand cuffs on her.

"I am placing you under arrest,..."

Carrie grits her teeth as she struggles with her hands cuffed behind her back. She looks at Dan who is gasping for air.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Edith Wharton once wrote, 'Silence may be as variously shaded as speech'."_


	7. When It All Falls Apart

_With Carrie locked up, Dan is safe. Haley confronts Sam about her living conditions, Julian tries to get Peyton back and Lucas meets Julian. Also, Peyton and Brooke talk things over._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is sitting in her office, Julian opens the door and lets himself in. Peyton sits up, looking annoyed, Julian is smiling.

"Come on Peyton, smile."

"What do you just let yourself in?"

"Well if I would of told you it was me, you would have said go away."

"Oh so your head does have a brain."

"Come on, Peyton."

"Julian,... look, this isn't gonna happen."

Lucas walks in Peyton's office, Julian looks around and smiles, Lucas frowns, Peyton looks relieved.

"Is he bothering you, Peyton?"

"Hey, Luke." Peyton replies.

"Luke?,... Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Lucas replies, confused.

"I'm Julian,... I was gonna ask you about your first novel."

"What about it?" Lucas replies looking confused.

"I wanna make it into a movie, I have to consult some clients before we can go ahead, but what do you think?"

"Urm. Well,... I don't know." Lucas replies.

"Fair enough. Well,... I'll consult some clients and see if they would like to make it into a movie."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The class bell rings. Sam stands up with the rest of the class, Haley stands up, away from her desk and walks over to Sam.

"Sam,... can we talk, please?" Haley asks.

"What is it with you?" Sam replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden, is it cause I'm new?"

"It's because I know you live by yourself, Sam."

"Wait, what? How the hell do you know that!?" Sam replies, aggressively.

"I saw you crawl into that abandoned building, you must be scared,... there all alone."

"You followed me!? What are you some stalker?"

"Sam,... I know someone who's a foster mom,..."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Sam grabs her stuff and walks out of the classroom, Haley looks disappointed, she exhales and sits down on Sam's desk.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is in the store with Millicent, Mouth walks in and walks up to Millicent, Brooke walks over to the cash register pretends to be doing something.

"Marvin?" Millicent says, confused seeing him here.

"Millicent,... can we talk?"

"Urm. Sure." Millicent replies, nervously.

"Me,... Wait, how can I put this?,... Urm,... This isn't really working,... is it?"

Brooke looks shocked, Millicent's smile turns sad as she begins getting tears in her eyes.

"What?" Millicent replies.

"I can't do this,... Us, anymore."

Millicent begins crying, Mouth looks at her and goes to hug her, "I'm sorry."

Millicent pushes Mouth off of her and walks out back, Brooke is left in the awkward moment, Mouth looks at her. Brooke shakes her head as Mouth leaves.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julian is sitting in his new office, Lucas walks in through the door. He takes a seat in front of Julian's desk.

"Lucas, it's nice to see you wanted to find out more about making your novel into a movie."

"Hm. It's just an idea."

"A brilliant idea,... there is so much meaning behind the story, so much passion that could be brought to life onto a big screen,... and the best thing about it is you wrote the novel from the heart, so if you write the script,... the movie will have impact on everyone."

"You make a good point,..." Lucas replies.

"I've spoke to a few people who are interested in making the movie, so if you make a copy of the script, we can start pitching the rest of the ideas."

Julian smiles, raising his eyebrows, Lucas looks at him and gets up and walks out of the office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley gets out of the car, she walks into the house and sees Nathan getting off of the phone, Jamie looks at Nathan, Haley frowns.

"What's wrong, dad?" Jamie asks.

"It's Grandpa Dan." Nathan replies.

"What's happened?" Haley asks.

"He's in the hospital, Hales."

Jamie looks upset, Nathan doesn't know how to feel and Haley looks shocked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke walks into Peyton's office.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, you here?"

Peyton walks out of the studio and goes behind her desk.

"Hey." Peyton replies.

"I know we haven't really spoken,... since, the argument and my birthday,... but,... I was just wondering how things are going?"

"Fine,..."

"Peyton,..."

"Brooke."

"Jake,... what happened with Jake?"

"Nothing." Peyton says, bluntly.

"Why?"

"Brooke,... Julian's back."

"Julian?"

"Remember when Lucas proposed to me, and I said to him not now and that I loved him, and he left?,..."

"Yeah." Brooke replies, looking uncomfortable.

"Well after Lucas,... there was someone else,... who I gave my heart too. That was Julian."

"Then what happened?"

"I realized it wasn't him I wanted."

"That's when you come back to Tree Hill,... for Lucas?" Brooke says, uncomfortably.

"Yeah." Peyton looks uncomfortable.

"Look, Peyton,... Lucas and me are the best we have ever been,... I just need to know that you are not going to fall for him again, or do anything to ruin this for me."

"Brooke, I promise."

Brooke looks away, Peyton looks at her, upset. Brooke walks away towards the office door.

"If you want to move back home,... do." Brooke says to Peyton before she walks out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nathan is playing basketball at the River court. Lucas walks up to the River court and sits down on the bench.

"Haley said you'd be here."

Nathan makes a basket, he the runs after the ball and takes another shot.

"It's about Dan,... he's in the hospital."

Lucas looks surprised, "What?"

"A car knocked into him,... he's been in there the past month."

"Nate,... it's Dan."

"Luke, he's our dad."

Lucas looks uncomfortable, Nathan makes a basket and then lets the ball roll away from him.

"What are we gonna do, Luke?"

Lucas looks away, Nathan turns around.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke walks out of Peyton's office. Julian is walking up to walk into her office, they meet.

"Oh, excuse me." Julian says.

"What?" Brooke looks at him.

"Is Peyton in there?"

"Yeah,... wait, are you Julian?"

"Who's asking?,... wait,... Brooke Davis, right?"

"How do you?,..."

"Lucas' novel,..."

"That's just creepy."

Brooke looks at Julian in disgust and walks past him, Julian turns to look at her as she continues walking.

"It was nice to meet you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam is sitting in the abandoned building, she is sitting in an abandoned car. The is a smash of glass and a lot of noise. Sam looks out of the car, she sees there is fire starting to spread around the building, Sam gets out of the car, grabbing her clothes and begins to run out of the abandoned building.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan is laying in hospital, Nathan walks in. Dan looks surprised to see him, Jamie runs in behind Nathan.

"Grandpa Dan!"

Jamie hugs Dan, Dan smiles, Nathan looks at Dan.

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

"When are you being released?"

"In a couple of weeks they said. Just have to do a few more check ups."

Nathan nods and grabs Jamie's hand, Jamie looks at Nathan and frowns.

"Come on, Jamie. We better get home to momma."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke walks into her house, she sees Peyton is there.

"Welcome home,..." Brooke says, Peyton smiles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is sitting in his room writing the script, he looks at the picture of him and Brooke on his desk and smiles. He walks over to his wardrobe and grabs a box out, he opens it and goes through some old pictures, he finds one from when he was going out with Brooke eight years ago, and when him and Peyton had something going on behind Brooke back. He places it at the side of the laptop and carries on writing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Martin Luther King, Jr. once wrote, 'Everything that we see is a shadow cast by that which we do not see'."_


	8. Balancing On One Fine Wire

_With Sam homeless, Haley comes to the rescue and asks Brooke if she could look after her. Lucas is struggling to write the script, Julian is trying to get his way into peoples lives in Tree Hill._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam is laying on the River court bench with a coat on to try and keep warm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke opens Lucas' bedroom door, Lucas is sitting at his desk, Brooke smiles at him and walks over and places an envelope on the side.

"What's that?" Lucas asks.

"It's a surprise." Brooke replies, smiling.

"What for?"

"Well, you'll have to find out won't you." Brooke smiles.

"What are you up to Brooke Davis?"

"Nothing,..." Brooke looks suspicious.

Lucas opens the envelope, there is two tickets to a movie premiere event in L.A. Lucas looks shocked as he holds them up to Brooke.

"Surprise!" Brooke says, excited.

"Brooke, how much did these cost?"

"That doesn't matter,... apparently the movie is meant to be great!"

"Brooke, it's in L.A."

"Yeah,... Luke, you're writing a script, why not go to a premiere movie event?,..."

"Why do you believe in me more than anyone else Brooke Davis?"

Brooke smiles, replies lightly, "Someone has to."

Lucas pulls Brooke down to sit on his knee, the both kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton opens her office door and finds an envelope on her desk, she frowns and walks up to her desk, picks up the envelope and opens it, she looks surprised.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley is watching the news, she hears that there has been a fire in the abandoned building, she looks shocked/scared.

"Sam!" She mutters to herself, upset.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Millicent is in the store, she opens the door and sees some of Brooke's designs, she holds them up against her body, she looks upset. Brooke walks in seeing Millicent looking upset.

"Millicent,... What's wrong?"

"Do you think Marvin dumped me because I'm not this size?"

"No! Millicent! You have a perfect figure!"

"Brooke my figure isn't perfect,... I would rather look like you." Millicent replies, upset.

Brooke takes the dress off of Millicent, she closes the door and walks her to sit on the sofa.

"Mouth is an idiot, he doesn't know a perfect woman when it hits him in the face."

Millicent smiles, lightly, Brooke does too.

"I miss him, Brooke." Millicent's eyes begin to tear up, Brooke comforts her.

"I know,... I know,...."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley walks into her classroom, she finds all of her class there apart from Sam.

"Does anyone know where Sam is?"

The class don't reply, clueless. Quentin looks around and shakes his head.

"Urm. Okay, well class is dismissed today,..."

"What?" Quentin replies.

"I just remembered,... I have an,... appointment! So,... just read over the chapters we read yesterday,... prepare for a test tomorrow."

Haley grabs her bag and walks out of the classroom, Quentin sits there, frowning.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julian is sitting in his office, Peyton storms in. She walks up to his desk, he smirks as she grabs the envelope out of her pocket.

"What the hell do you call this!" Peyton throws the envelope down on the table.

"Urm, an envelope,... there's usually something inside them." Julian replies, sarcastically.

"Why did you leave this in my office!"

"So you did open it?"

"Julian, quit playing games."

"Peyton,..."

"Back off."

Peyton throws the envelope at him and walks out of the room. Julian smirks as Peyton slams the door behind her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley drives past the River court as she sees Sam laying on the bench. She turns in and drives near the bench. Sam sits up and looks in Haley's car.

"Come on,... get in."

Sam grabs her coat and opens the passenger door and gets in the car.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas walks in the store, Millicent is standing behind the counter drawing some pictures.

"Have you seen, Brooke?"

"She's on the roof."

Lucas frowns and walks up to the roof. He opens the roof door and sees Brooke sitting on the bench.

"Brooke,... what's up?"

"Nothing." Brooke replies, calm.

"Brooke,... you're on the roof."

"Yeah,..."

"Is this about the tickets?"

"You didn't like them,... I know,... don't worry."

"Brooke,... I booked a flight for us."

Brooke turns around, surprised. She smiles as Lucas grabs her and pulls her closer to him, they both kiss as she then messes up his hair.

"Oh,... you're dead."

Brooke screams and runs, Lucas grabs her and rubs his hands all over her hair, she stands there with all of her hair sticking up. Lucas laughs as she runs towards him and jumps on him, knocking him to the floor.

"Okay, you win." Lucas replies, holding his hands up.

"Oh, good,... I love winning." Brooke smiles and moves closer to him, they kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley walks Sam into the classroom, she closes the door behind her and sits down near Sam.

"Sam,... you need to talk to me."

"There is nothing you can do,... nobody wants me,... my old foster parents didn't even want me."

"Sam,... I am here for you,... if you need to talk about anything,... and you are wanted!"

"Oh yeah, by who?" Sam replies.

"Look, Sam,... my friend is a foster parent, she kind, caring,... if you want me to talk to her about you staying with her,... I'm sure she will be fine with it."

"Don't bother." Sam stands up and walks out of the classroom.

Haley looks surprised and exhales, disappointed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julian is walking down the street, he sees Peyton, he runs up to her and grabs her arm. Peyton pulls away, she turns around in disgust.

"Get the hell off of me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas looks down from the roof, he sees Peyton and Julian arguing on the street.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Come on, Peyton. Talk to me,..."

"I said I can't do this, what part of can't don't you understand!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas runs out of the store and onto the street, Peyton looks at him as Julian turns and smiles. Brooke runs out of the store too.

"Nice to know Lucas Scott comes to rescue his woman."

Brooke looks uncomfortable, Lucas looks annoyed.

"Luke, don't."

Julian smirks, "Yeah Luke, don't."

Brooke grabs Lucas and moves him away from Julian, Julian smirks and looks at Brooke.

"Hey,... pretty girl." Julian says sarcastically.

Lucas walks towards Julian and gets up in his face, Julian pushes him away, "What you gonna do, Lucas?"

"Luke, don't." Brooke replies.

"You're lucky I'm not gonna do this."

Julian kisses his lips together and aims them at Brooke. Lucas turns around and punches him. Peyton looks surprised, Brooke grabs Lucas and pulls him away. Julian looks at Lucas, holding the side of his face, he starts laughing.

"Come on, Luke,..." Brooke and Lucas walk away, Brooke turns around and shakes her head at Julian.

"You're an ass." Peyton says to Julian as she walks off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_William Shakespeare once wrote, 'God has given you one face, and you make yourself another'."_


	9. Keep Your Enemies Closer

_Haley is trying to persuade Sam to speak to Brooke, Peyton is worried about what was in the envelope, Lucas and Brooke are back from L.A. - and the party at Tric will bring everyone together, including Julian._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke and Lucas walk into Lucas' bedroom, he closes the door behind them as he then walks over to his bed and sits down, Brooke sits down also.

"I'm exhausted." Lucas says, yawning.

"Me too." Brooke replies.

Brooke moves closer to Lucas as she then begins kissing him, Haley walks in, uninvited.

"Luke,... Oh god!" Haley replies, witnessing them kissing.

Brooke stops kissing Lucas as they both sit up, "Don't you knock?" Brooke replies.

"I'll, urm,... try that again."

Haley walks outside and then knocks on the door, Lucas and Brooke look at each other and smile, "Come in." Lucas replies to the knock.

Haley walks into the bedroom, "Hey, Luke,... Brooke,... I just came over to let you know about the party at Tric tonight for Skills birthday,... by the way Brooke,... can we speak,... in private, please?"

Brooke frowns and stands up, Lucas is left sitting on the bed, they both walk outside and close the door, Lucas exhales.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Outside Lucas' house, Haley walks down the steps, Brooke follows.

"What's up?" Brooke asks.

"Brooke,... I know you and Luke are together now,... but I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Sure, anything,..."

Haley holds her breath a little before exhaling, "There is a girl in my class, Sam,... she's a troubled teenager and she's kinda,... homeless, right now."

"Wow,.... Haley,... I'm not really looking to adopt any kids at the moment."

"Brooke,... this girl really needs someone to believe in her,... she's a troubled teenager."

"Haley,... I've only just got use to Angie not being around."

".... Just say you'll think about it,... please?"

Brooke nods, thinking. Haley smiles, lightly, "Thanks,... so I'll see you and Luke tonight?"

"Yeah,... sure." Brooke replies.

Haley walks off, Brooke sits down on the steps outside Lucas' bedroom and exhales.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is sitting in her and Brooke's apartment, she goes outside to check the mail box and sees the same envelope Julian gave her, she opens it and looks inside, she slams the mail box shut and then slams the door behind her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mouth, Fergie and Owen are in Tric planning for the party, they are putting up banners, Owen is behind the bar, Fergie gets some silly string and squirts Mouth with it, he laughs. Mouth laughs along too.

"So,... does Skills know about this party?" Owen asks.

"He's got no idea." Mouth replies.

"So is Millicent coming?" Owen questioned.

"Urm. Maybe?" Mouth replies, looking sheepish.

Owen frowns, "What happened?"

"He ditched her, that's what happened." Fergie replied.

"It wasn't like that." Mouth replies.

"It kinda was,..."

Owen shakes his head, Mouth quietens down and carries on putting the banner up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley walks up to Sam in the school corridor, "Can we talk?" Haley asked.

"Not really." Sam replies, closing her locker.

"Look Sam,... I've spoken to Brooke,..."

Sam turns around, shocked. "Look,... thanks, but no thanks. Nobody wants me,... I'm fine by myself."

Sam walks off, Lucas walks down the corridor, Haley spots him.

"Luke,..."

Lucas joins Haley as they both walk down the corridor, "Wow, this brings back memories." Haley says.

Lucas smiles, "What was up with you and Brooke this morning, Hales?"

"Urm. Nothing,... It's fine, personal stuff."

Lucas frowns, Haley stutters a little as she then changes the subject, "How come you're back?"

"I'm the coach,..." Lucas replies.

"Yeah, but you've left Skills in charge the past few months,... You deciding to get back into it?"

"I never got out of it, Hales. It was just, Vegas,... and Brooke."

"Wait,... Vegas? You guys went to Vegas?"

"Yeah,..." Lucas replied, laughing.

Haley realized what Vegas means, she looks shocked and slaps him, "You didn't ask her to marry you did you!?"

Lucas hesitates, "Well, not really,... I asked her if she wanted to get married,..."

Haley looks shocked, "But we didn't." Lucas continued.

Haley takes a sigh of relief, Lucas smiles as Haley heads towards the staff room, "I'll see you tonight, Luke."

"Yes,... yes you will." Lucas replies as he carries on walking.

Sam appears from behind the lockers, frowning, confused about Brooke's name being mentioned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is in her apartment getting ready, wearing one of her designs. Peyton walks out wearing a dress, Brooke smiles and winks, Peyton smiles.

"Millicent, if you're not out in five minutes, I'm gonna drag your ass out!" Brooke shouts up through to the bathroom.

Peyton frowns as Brooke turns around, "Outfit, to make Mouth jealous." Brooke winks as she continues putting make up on. Millicent walks out, Peyton and Brooke both look shocked.

"What?,... is it bad?" Millicent asks, nervous.

"Oh he's gonna be begging for you back!" Brooke replies.

"Totally." Peyton replies, confidently.

Millicent smiles as they all grab their bags and leave Brooke and Peyton's apartment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tric is really busy, everyone dancing around, celebrating Skills birthday with him, Skills is in the middle of the crowd on a chair, they have lifted him up and are bouncing him up and down, he is laughing and joking around. Brooke, Peyton and Millicent walk in, Lucas is at the bar, he spots Brooke and smiles, Peyton and Millicent follow Brooke over to Lucas. Lucas stares at Lucas a little nervous, Millicent looks over at Mouth as he turns to look at her.

"What can I get you ladies?" Owen asks behind the bar.

Peyton replies to Owen and orders in the drinks, Nathan, Haley and Deb walk in together, Deb splits away from them and walks towards Skills, everyone puts him down as he walks over to Deb. Nathan and Haley join Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Millicent at the bar.

"Hey,..." Nathan says to Lucas.

"Hey." Lucas replies, Brooke smiles at Nathan.

"Luke,... can we,..." Brooke goes to say to Lucas, interrupted by Julian walking in.

"What is he doing here?" Brooke asks.

"I'll sort it,..." Lucas replies, standing up.

"Luke, sit down." Peyton replies, "I'll sort it,..." She continues.

Peyton walks up to Julian, he smiles, raising his eyebrows, "My office, now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton closes her office door, Julian is smiling, "Didn't think you would offer me in with such tension, Peyton."

Peyton smacks him, Julian reacts, he looks at her, surprised.

"Wow, Peyton, I never thought you had the guts."

"Stay the hell away from me and my friends."

"From your friends, or just Lucas?"

"Do you want me to smack you again?"

Julian smiles, checking the side of his face. Peyton walks away from him, she turns back around slowly.

"Why did you send me the envelope again?"

"I thought you would want another look at it."

"Not really,..." Peyton replies, sadly.

"Oh come on, Peyton,... You were the one who was happy with the choice at the time."

"Happy? Happy, Julian you're an ass!"

"That is still no reason for you to act how you did."

"I don't need to be reminded! The memory is with me every time I wake up!"

"Come on, Peyton, quit the sob story."

"You open your mouth to anyone,..."

"You'll what Peyton?" Julian replies.

Peyton doesn't answer, Julian gets up close to her ear, "I didn't think so,..." Julian kisses Peyton on the cheek, Peyton pushes him away, Julian smiles, smug. He walks out of the office, Lucas looks at him and so does Brooke. They both see Peyton walking out of her office looking upset, Brooke walks up to Peyton.

"What did he say?" Brooke asked, aggressively.

"It doesn't matter, Brooke." Peyton replies, lightly.

Brooke storms towards Julian in the crowed, she grabs his shoulder and turns him around.

"Well, Brooke Davis,... it's a pleasure."

"What the hell did you say to Peyton!?"

"I would tell you, Brooke,... but she told me not to,... by the way,... that's a great dress, bet what's underneath it is even better." Julian looks smug.

Brooke smacks Julian, she walks away from him, Lucas looks over and smirks, lightly.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asks Lucas.

"Don't worry, Hales."

Haley takes some of her drink, Owen grabs Julian and throws him outside Tric. Brooke walks up to Peyton and puts her arm around her.

"What's going on, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton looks at Brooke, upset, she walks her in the office and closes the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas looks over to the closes door. Mouth walks over to Millicent, "Can we talk?" Mouth asked.

Millicent walks over to the hallway with Mouth, they both stop and turn to face each other.

"Look, Millie,... It's good to see you out,... but we're not gonna be getting back together,... I'm sorry."

Millicent looks at him heartbroken and walks away, Mouth leans against the wall and slides down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke sits down, Peyton goes behind her desk.

"What's happened?" Brooke asks.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, since we've been back in Tree Hill."

"Right,..." Brooke replies, confused.

"Me and Julian got together when me and Lucas broke up, when he was with Lindsey three years ago,..."

"Yeah,..." Brooke replies, nervously.

Peyton goes quiet, "Look, Peyton you can tell me,..." Brooke continued.

Peyton stands up and walks towards Brooke, she grabs the envelope out of her bag and hands it to Brooke. Brooke opens the envelope and looks what's inside, she looks shocked.

"No!,..." Brooke replied, shocked.

Peyton begins to cry, Brooke comforts her.

"It's okay,... it's okay,..." Brooke replies, nervous.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Some times,... all you need is a friend,... someone to hold you close and tell you everything is going to be okay,... but most of the time, along with friends, comes an enemy,... and the enemy is the one you need to keep closer than your friends,... sometimes,... a little bit too close."_


	10. In The Mirror With No Reflection

_Sam gets herself into trouble when Brooke comes to the rescue, Peyton worried Brooke is going to say something to Lucas, Lucas confronts Peyton about Julian and Millicent finds out why Mouth broke up with her._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton and Brooke are still in the office, Brooke is comforting her, Lucas walks into the office.

"Luke, nows not really a good time." Brooke says to Lucas.

Lucas looks confused as Brooke looks towards the door, she mimes "I'm sorry." as he turns around and walks out. Peyton sits up and wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"What am I gonna do, Brooke?" Peyton asks.

"Peyton,... you really got yourself into some mess."

"I know! What can I do? He wont leave me alone, Brooke."

"Who else knows what's in that envelope?" Brooke asks.

"Only you and Julian,..." Peyton replies.

"Can you trust him to keep his mouth shut?"

"Not really,..." Peyton replies, upset.

"Look, Peyton,... I'll talk to him okay,... just, act normal."

Brooke stands up and brushes down her dress, she fixes her hair and looks over at Peyton.

"You ready P. Sawyer?"

Peyton exhales, "Lets go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas, Haley and Nathan are at the bar, Owen walks over to Lucas.

"Everything alright with Peyton?"

Lucas looks over to her, he shrugs, "I don't know,... ask Brooke."

Lucas walks away from the bar and walks towards Brooke.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam is sitting outside of Tric in the cold, there is a car driving past, as it reaches Sam it slows down, she stands up and frowns, taking steps backwards. The door opens and there is a guy with a black mask on, Sam lets out a high pitched scream.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley looks around Tric, she is frowning, Haley walks away from the bar.

Brooke and Lucas are standing near the exit of Tric, Brooke hears Sam scream, she opens the door, Lucas walks outside with Brooke, Brooke sees Sam walking backwards, Brooke walks down the steps as Sam bumps into Brooke.

"Help." Sam says to Brooke.

Brooke walks towards the guy wearing black, the guy stares at Brooke.

"The girl,..."

"I don't think so,..." Brooke replies.

Lucas walks down the steps, "Go inside." Lucas tells Sam.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here." Lucas says to the guy.

The guy stares at Brooke and then Lucas, "This isn't over."

The guy walks backwards and then turns to get in the car, the car drives off, Brooke turns to Lucas.

"That was weird,... Who was the girl?" Brooke asked.

Haley walks out with Sam, "Brooke,... this is Sam."

Lucas frowns, "What?"

Brooke exhales looking at Sam, Sam shrugs Haley off of her and then walks away, silently.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**The Next Morning**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton walks into her office, she walks over to her desk and sits down, she sees the envelope sitting on the side, she picks it up and looks inside it again. She looks up to find Lucas in front of her.

"Is there something I should know?" Lucas asked.

"No,..." Peyton replies, closing the envelope and placing it in the draw.

"Peyton,... I think we need to talk about Julian."

"What about him?" Peyton frowns, nervously.

"What happened with you two?"

"Nothing, Luke." Peyton stands up.

Lucas walks away from her, "Fine,... you don't wanna talk,..."

"Wait,..." Peyton replies, quickly. Lucas turns back around.

"Me and him, well, we got together a few years ago."

Lucas frowns, "When?"

"When I went to your book signing and saw you with Lindsey, I was in a really bad place, Luke."

"So you got with the first guy you saw? Nice, Peyton."

"It wasn't like that, Luke!" Peyton raises her voice.

"Well what was it, Peyton?"

"I met him outside and we got talking, he asked me to go for coffee and I said no! But then, we bumped into each other about a week later when I went to go and get a copy of your book, and,... well, we went out for coffee,..."

"Then you got together?"

"What do you care, Lucas!? You were with Lindsey, you nearly married her! Now you're back with Brooke, I think everything worked out well for you, don't you think!?"

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Peyton."

"Then why are you starting one!?"

Lucas moves towards the door, "I'm gonna leave now,... hope everything works out, Peyton."

Lucas closes the door, Peyton turns around and looks at her desk, upset.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Millicent walks past Mouth's work place, she sees him and a girl get in the car together, he looks around and spots Millicent standing there. He gets out of the car as Millicent begins to walk backwards. A car horn begins to beep at her, she looks shocked as the car breaks and she quickly moves out of the way, Mouth runs towards her.

"Millicent,..."

"Stay away from me." Millicent replies, power walking off, upset.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley knocks on Brooke's apartment door, Brooke opens it. Haley walks in as Brooke walks into the kitchen.

"Hey,..." Haley says.

"Hi,..." Brooke replies.

"Look, about last night,..."

"Haley,... I'm not trying to be rude or disrespectful for Sam, but I cant look after her,... she's a teenager, I can hardly look after myself without screwing things up."

"Brooke she need you,..."

"Haley, I would honestly consider it if I lived alone,... but one I have Peyton and two, I have Lucas,... I don't think Sam can actually squeeze in without messing things up."

Haley looks at Brooke, Brooke looks back upset, "I'm sorry, Haley."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is walking towards the music shop, she walks inside and goes to check out some records, Julian walks in the store.

"What are you some crazy stalker?"

"Don't worry, Peyton, I'm not like Derek."

"Well quit following me around then!"

"Peyton,... I still love you,... why do you think I came to Tree Hill."

"Urm, to humiliate me in front of all of my friends, to mess up everything I have going for me,..."

"Peyton,..." He grabs her hand, she pulls away.

"Look, Julian, I'm gonna give you to the count of three, before I walk out of here, walk down the ally so when you follow me I will shout,..."

"That's the Peyton I like." Julian replies, smug.

"One,..."

Julian holds up his hands, "Okay, I'm going,... just don't forget what's in the envelope, Peyton."

Julian walks out of the store, Peyton looks down at a record, she looks up and out of the store door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is in the store, Millicent walks in upset.

"Hey,... What's up?"

"Mouth has someone else!"

"What!? Oh that little creep!" Brooke replies, frustrated.

"Shes some skinny, red haired, ugh!"

Brooke thinks, she looks surprised. Millicent begins to cry into Brooke shoulder, Brooke comforts her. Peyton walks into the store.

"We need to talk,... Brooke, you can't tell Lucas about what you saw,..." Peyton realizes Millicent there, Millicent sits up and frowns.

"What?" Millicent asks.

"Nothing,..." Peyton replies.

"Peyton, I'm not gonna say anything,... but if he asks me,... I'm not gonna lie to him."

Peyton turns and looks away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Do you ever look in the mirror and find you don't like the person looking back at you?,... maybe if you changed the way you felt looking in the mirror, you will change the way your image reflects itself."_


	11. Open Your Eyes, It's Not A Dream

_Lucas finds out what's inside the envelope, Brooke decides to help Sam and she also confronts Mouth, Millicent meets Rachel. Lucas decides him and Brooke need to move to the next level, but it gets inturrupted._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Millicent walks up to Mouth's apartment, she knocks on the door. Mouth opens the door as she walks in.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"The plastic ginger girl I saw you with!"

Rachel walks out of the bedroom in just her underwear, "Excuse me,..."

"Rachel,..." Mouth replies.

"Rachel is it? Well Rachel, I didn't realized you was a slutty boyfriend stealer!"

"You better watch your mouth!"

"Oh please, go put some clothes on,... goodbye Marvin."

"Millicent,..."

Millicent walks out, Rachel looks surprised, Mouth closes the door and turns around to look at Rachel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke and Haley are in Brooke's apartment, talking in the kitchen.

"Haley,... I've been thinking,... where is Sam living?"

"I don't know, I offered her a place in my home but she didn't take it,... she thinks nobody wants her, Brooke."

"Look,... I've been thinking,... maybe she could come and stay here, with me and Peyton."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah,... I mean, we have a spare room, she can have her own freedom, the only deal is, she has to be home for dinner and be home at night."

"Oh my god, Brooke,... that's great!" Haley replies, excited.

Brooke smiles, slightly nervous, Haley is pleased Brooke finally agreed to help with Sam.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is sitting on the porch, Julian walks up the steps to his front door, Lucas stands up.

"What do you want?"

"I come in peace,..."

"Why are you here?"

"I've heard back from a couple of editors, they want a version of the script in a couple of weeks, then we can begin finding another producer and director."

"I don't want any of it,... not if you're involved."

"Oh, come on Lucas, don't be childish."

"I'm not,... I just don't want to be working with someone who is completely twisted!"

"Now, that wasn't nice, Luke."

"... You and Peyton were a thing?" Lucas replies, out of the blue.

"Urm, yeah, I guess we were."

"Did you love her?" Lucas asks.

"... I better get going,..." Julian replies.

Julian turns around and walks away, Lucas walks into the house and walks into his bedroom and opens the draw, he pulls out an engagement ring, he begins thinking when he tried to propose to Peyton.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rachel walks into Brooke store, Brooke is standing there creating some designs, she does not realize Rachel is there.

"Wow,... it smells skanky in here."

Brooke turns around, "Weird, didn't until one walked in the room."

Rachel laughs, Brooke laughs too, they both hug each other.

"Hows it going, Brooke?"

"It's going great thanks,... what are you doing back?"

"Me and Mouth have been kinda having a thing together,..."

"So it was you Millicent saw him with."

"Oh,... his ex girlfriend right?"

"Yeah,..." Brooke replies, she continues, "So how's the rehab going?"

"It's completed, I'm now clean!"

"Rachel, I'm so proud of you for doing that,... you have know idea what it was like finding you last year like that."

"I have a vague idea,..."

Rachel smiles, Brooke does too, the both look at the door as Lucas walks through it.

"Well if it isn't Lucas Scott."

"Rachel?" Lucas replies, confused.

"Nice to know I get a nice welcome home,..."

"How is everything?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Rachel asks.

Lucas looks over to Brooke, "Can we talk?"

Brook nods, Rachel turns around, "Well I better get back, I'll see you guys around,..."

Rachel walks out, Brooke looks at her designs, "Sure what's up?"

"I've booked us in one of the best restaurants in Tree Hill tonight at eight, I'll pick you up from yours okay?"

Brooke frowns, "Yeah, sure,... what's the occasion?"

"Can't I just take my girlfriend out for dinner?"

Brooke smiles at Lucas as they both kiss, Lucas turns around and then looks back at Brooke, "Eight."

Brooke smiles, "Eight, it is."

Lucas walks out of the store, Brooke turns back around to look at her sketches.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley walks into her classroom to find Sam sitting there.

"You are aware we don't have a lesson today, right?"

"I had nowhere else to go,..." Sam sits there, quietly.

"Yeah, about that,..."

Sam looks up at Haley, her eyes open wider as Haley can see she has been crying.

"Brooke wants you to go and live there with her,... she's a fosters kids, well not that you're a kid, but she's willing to give you a place to eat, sleep,... under the rule that you're home at night and you are there when dinner is served."

Sam sits there quietly, she looks up at Haley and shakes her head.

"I can't do that, Haley."

"What?" Haley replies, confused.

"She won't be able to handle me, no one can handle me,... that's why I'm alone,..."

"Look, Sam,... maybe it's because you've never gave anyone the chance,... I think you and Brooke will really hit it off."

Sam looks at Haley, Haley moves over to her desk and places her stuff down. Sam places her head in her hands and continues sitting there quietly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas walks in Peyton's office, Peyton isn't there. He walks over to her desk and opens the draw, he lifts up some books and checks underneath them, he lifts up a book and the envelope falls out of it, he looks down at the envelope on the floor and picks it up, he opens it and takes out an Ultra Sound picture, his eyes open wider as he looks at the date of the scan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton walks into Brooke's apartment, she sees Brooke sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Yeah,... sure, what's up?" Peyton replies.

"We're gonna have Sam moving in with us, is that okay?"

"Is it a baby?"

"No, she's a teenage girl." Brooke replies, smiling.

"Well I suppose she's gotta be better at sleeping at night, right?" Peyton replies, smiling.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Millicent is in the store, alone. Mouth walks inside, he walks up to Millicent, "Hi,..."

"What do you want, Marvin?" Millicent asks.

"Look, I didn't mean for all of this to happen,... it just did."

"It's not the fact that it happened,... it's the fact you're sleeping with her that hurts me the most,... what, because me and you wasn't intimate you decide to go for some skinnier, hotter, plastic who will give it to you when you want it?"

"It's not like that!"

"Marvin,... please, don't talk to me again."

Millicent begins to tear up, Mouth looks at her, "I'm sorry."

Mouth turns around and walks out of the store, Millicent begins to cry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is beginning to get ready for her dinner with Lucas. There is a knock at the door, Brooke walks and opens it to find Haley standing there with Sam.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is getting ready for his dinner with Brooke, he places the engagement ring in this pocket and checks his hair in the mirror.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke looks shocked to see them standing there, "Hi!" She says, excited, fake.

"See, told you, she isn't interested." Sam replies turning around.

"Sam wait,..." Brooke replies.

Sam turns around and looks at her, "Come in,..."

Haley turns to Brooke and smiles, Brooke smiles back as Sam walks in nervous. Brooke gets out her cell phone and begins to call Lucas. He answers, "Luke, somethings come up, can we do it another night,... I'm really sorry,... I love you,..." Brooke hangs up her cell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas brings the cell down from his ear and looks disappointed, he takes the engagement ring out of his pocket and places it back in his draw, he sits down on the bed and looks over to his desk and sees a picture of him and Brooke.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Have you ever wanted something so badly, that when it doesn't go quite to plan,... you close your eyes just for one minute and when you open them, hope it was a dream?"_


	12. Darkness, Bitter Darkness

_Brooke is struggling to cope with Sam and Lucas, Carrie escapes and is after two people and Lucas confronts Peyton about the Ultra sound._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam opens Brooke's apartment door and sneaks inside, Brooke is standing in the kitchen, Sam quietly closes the door as she walks through to the kitchen, Brooke is standing there, Sam looks up, realizing she's been caught and looks at Brooke.

"Sneaking in? So you do know you wasn't allowed out!?" Brooke asked.

"You're not my mom, Brooke."

"You're right, I'm not,... but when you are living under my roof, I'm the closest thing you've got!"

"Fine, you know what the best thing was about living alone!?"

"What was that Sam? You could go back to living in the streets when you wanted!?"

"What!?" Sam shouts.

"Sam,... I didn't mean it like that." Brooke replies, surprised about what she said.

"Is that what you actually think of me? Wow,... and you were a foster mom." Sam shakes her head.

"Sam, wait."

"I'm out of here." Sam walks into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Carrie is sitting in a cell, the guard walks up to her and opens the cell door.

"Looks like today is your lucky day."

Carrie looks up confused, she walks out of the cell and smiles to herself, she carries on walking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haley is sitting in the classroom, Lucas walks in and sits down next to her.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey." Lucas replies, sadly.

"What's up?" Haley asks.

"It's nothing, just haven't spoken to Brooke much since Sam has been living there."

"Luke, it's been a week."

"She already canceled dinner what we had planned though, twice."

"Luke, she's a foster parent, she's gotta do her job."

"I know, Hales. I just miss her."

"Luke, something else is wrong, I can see it in your eyes."

Lucas looks away and stands up, he walks over to one of the students desks and sits on it.

"I was thinking of proposing."

"What!?" Haley replies, surprised.

"Yeah,... exactly."

"Luke! Oh my god! That is a big step, are you sure you've thought about this properly!?"

"I've been thinking about it for a long while, Hales."

"Let me see the ring!" Haley replies, excited.

"You've seen it before,... it's the ring I gave to,..."

"Lucas, no! You can not use that ring!" Haley replies, quickly.

"Why?"

"Why? Are you brain dead? You proposed to Peyton and Lindsey with that exact same ring!"

Lucas looks away, ashamed. Haley shakes her head at him as he stands up and walks over to the door.

"Get her a new ring, Luke. Something even more special."

Lucas turns around and looks at Haley, he smiles then turns to walk out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam walks out of the bedroom and storms towards Brooke.

"Sam,... wait!"

"What Brooke? I don't wanna be something on your shoulders, I know you don't really like me, and that you are doing all of this for Haley."

"That is not true!" Brooke replies, sharply.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I wanted to help you! But if you don't want my help, fine,... leave."

Sam walks out of the door and slams it behind her, Brooke turns to the door and looks at it, sadly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan is sitting in the beach house, he looks around and then stands up, slowly. He hears a bang at the door, he turns to look at the door and sees nothing. He slowly walks over to the table, reaching for his tablets. Carrie opens the door quietly and walks in slowly, Dan turns around as Carrie lets out a scream and smacks him around the head with a baseball bat. Dan falls to the floor in an instant, Carrie turns around, smiling, she heads towards the door and closes it, turning out the lights.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is sitting in her office, Julian is standing there talking to her.

"Come on, Peyton."

"Julian, I said no!"

Lucas walks into her office, "Is there a problem?"

"He was just leaving." Peyton replies.

Julian turns around and walks out of the room, the door is left slightly ajar.

"Hi, Luke."

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, nothing,... anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something,..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is sitting in her apartment, Haley knocks on the door, Brooke sits up straight and then stands to walk over to the door. She opens it as Haley's face is revealed, Brooke smiles, sadly as Haley and Brooke both walk into the kitchen.

"Hey,..." Haley says.

"... Where's Sam?" she asked, continuing.

"She's gone,..." Brooke replies, sadly.

"What do you mean,... gone?"

"I really am a bad foster parent."

"No you're not Brooke,... what happened?"

Brooke turns around to Haley.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So,... whats up?" Peyton asks Lucas.

"I found something in your desk last week, Peyton."

"You went through my stuff?" Peyton replied, annoyed.

"Who's baby was that on the ultra sound?"

"Luke,..."

"Answer the question, Peyton!"

Julian is listening in.

"It was yours,..."

Peyton begins to cry, Lucas looks shocked, his face turns sad. Julian turns away from the room and walks away, sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Peyton?"

"What was I meant to say, Luke? Oh hi Lindsey, I need to speak to Lucas, oh hi Luke, by the way, I am pregnant with your baby! I'm sure that would have gone down well, Luke!"

"We were always safe, Peyton."

"Things happen Lucas! I didn't plan for it to happen did I!"

"Peyton,... what happened?"

Peyton stands up, her tears streaming down her face.

"I lost it, Lucas."

"What? How?"

"Look,... the thing you actually need to know is,... I was going to keep it,..."

"Peyton,..."

"Please, don't tell anyone,... nobody knows it was our baby."

Lucas turns around, surprised. Peyton is looking out of the window, crying.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan wakes up, slowly, he holds his head as he sees Carrie standing over him, he looks confused as Carrie smiles.

"I warned you, Dan."

Dan looks around, realizing he is tied up to the bed. Dan begins to shout.

"Don't worry,... no one can hear you."

Carrie lets out a laugh, as she clenches her fists and punches him in the face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Sometimes darkness is a good, to hide away from things you're scared of, other times, darkness is in someone,... someone who doesn't look nasty, but is, someone who finds it easy to hurt someone."_


	13. Have You Got It In You?

_With Lucas and Julian both knowing the truth, can Julian keep what he shouldn't of heard to himself? Brooke struggles to get Sam back, Dan meets his match with psycho Carrie … but as an event is held to open Brooke's store again, something is bound to happen,..._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is asleep in his bed, Brooke is next to him, she turns over and opens her eyes, spotting Lucas she smiles and kisses him on the forehead. Lucas moves slightly as he opens his eyes slowly, Brooke moves closer to him, smiling.

"Morning, boyfriend."

"Good morning."

Brooke sits up and stretches, Lucas sits up and looks towards Brooke.

"The stores opening tonight,... you looking forward to it?" Lucas asks.

"Of course!" Brooke replies, excited.

Lucas smiles at her as she winks at him. Brooke stands up and walks over to the side of Lucas' draws and places one of his t-shirts. Lucas looks over to her and smiles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan is laying, strapped to a bed, he is awake and struggling to get out of the straps. Carrie walks in and throws a bucket of ice water on him. Dan yells at the top of his voice, as the freezing cold water makes him shiver. Carrie begins to laugh as she then grabs the syringe from the side, it is filled with a drug to make him hallucinate, Carrie places the needle into his arm and injects the fluid into his body.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam is sitting on the side of the street, Haley walks over to her and sits next to her, as Haley sits down, Sam stands up.

"Sam, wait!"

"For what, Haley? Your friend doesn't even want me! Thank you for you help by the way, I've never felt worse about myself!"

Sam gets up and walks away. Haley stands, trying to stop her, Sam begins to run, Haley looks disappointed and sits back down with her head in her hands. Quentin walks up to her.

"Still can't get her to come back?"

"How did you,...?"

"I kinda overheard,..." Quentin replies.

"Oh, right,... she doesn't want my help,..."

"Come on, Mrs James-Scott, you know she does, this is just for attention."

Haley looks at him and smiles, lightly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Millicent is in the store, she is getting all of the last minute clothes on the rails, she grabs the mannequin and places it in the window. Brooke enters the shop and smiles at Millicent, Brooke places the two coffees down on the table and walks over to Millicent, the both turn around and look at the store.

"I think we done a pretty good job."

"Brooke, clothes over bros doesn't matter,... these are your designs and everyone is going to love them!"

Brooke smiles, sadly, "They're not over priced, are they?"

"I think they're reasonable,... Brooke stop worrying."

"I just wanna prove to my mom that I can do this,... alone."

"Brooke! You've proved it! Look at how many clothes are in the store! They're all different! All of your hard work has paid off! It's in front of your eyes! And tonight,... it will be in front of everyone else's!"

"I couldn't of done this without you, Millicent."

"You could of Brooke,... look how strong you are now!"

"Thanks to you. Partner." Brooke smiles.

"Brooke,..." Millicent replies, sadly.

Brooke frowns, confused as she looks at Millicent. Sam opens the store door, Brooke looks around shocked.

"Sam!"

Sam looks at Brooke and runs away, Brooke runs after her. Brooke catches her and Sam stops and looks at her.

"What do you want!?" Sam yells.

"Sam, I want you to come back and stay with me,..."

"No! No you don't! You hate me!"

"Sam,... I don't hate you!" Brooke replies, shocked.

"You do! You and Haley have both got it in for me! Just leave me alone!"

"Sam you either come with me,... or I call the agency and they find you another home!"

"You wouldn't!" Sam replies, nervous.

"What's your decision?"

Millicent walks out of the shop with Brooke cell phone.

"Brooke, it's Lucas,..." Millicent yells.

Brooke looks around to Millicent as she then turns back to Sam, she sees Sam running down the street. Brooke exhales and turns around, walking towards Millicent. She grabs her cell phone.

"Right now isn't a good time, Luke."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nathan and Jamie are sitting in the living room, Haley walks in and sits next to Nathan. Jamie smiles as Chester is on his lap.

"Dad, when can we go see grandpa Dan?"

"Soon buddy,..."

"Why not now?"

"Because I can't see him right now,..."

"But I want to see him,..."

"Jamie!" Nathan replies, raising his voice.

Jamie opens his eyes wide, in shock. Haley looks surprised, Nathan sits up and looks at Jamie.

"Jamie,... I'm sorry,..."

"No!,..." Jamie stands up. "You don't care!"

Jamie grabs Chester he walks out of the room. Haley frowns at Nathan as she stands up and walks out of the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peyton is sitting in the studio, Julian walks in.

"Wow, first visit in the past 2 weeks." Peyton says, surprised.

"Well lets say,... I've had a lot on my mind."

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me all about it,..." Peyton looks at him.

"No." Julian replies bluntly.

Peyton frowns, confused. Julian reaches in his pocket and grabs the ultra scan photograph, he throws it to Peyton as she looks down.

"It's a real shame, Peyton. I really did like you,.."

"Julian,... what are you,..." Peyton asks, worried.

"Don't play dumb, Peyton! You know exactly what I'm talking about! And tonight,... everyone else will!"

"Julian, please. I'm begging you,... don't do this." Peyton replies.

"How could you make me believe it was ours!" Julian replies, sadly.

"I'm sorry,..." Peyton begins crying.

"No, Peyton,... you had the chance to tell me the truth, but you continued to lie,... you brought everything on yourself,... I'll see you tonight." Julian replies, smug.

Julian walks out, leaving Peyton crying.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas is sitting in his bedroom, waiting for Brooke. Brooke walks in through the door, wearing her own design, Lucas looks amazed by her, he is wearing a suit.

"What do you think?" Brooke replies, smiling.

"Beautiful." Lucas replies.

Brooke fixes Lucas' collar as he smiles and kisses her, she kisses back and then pulls away.

"Come on, boyfriend,... lets go."

"Brooke,... this is the moment you've been waiting for,..."

"Lucas,..." Brooke frowns.

"I wanted to make this night, a night to remember,..."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke looks at him, confused.

Lucas gets down on one knee and reaches into his pocket, he pulls out a box, he opens it revealing a ring. Brooke looks amazed, her eyes begin to tear up.

"Brooke Penelope Davis,... will you make me the happiest man alive?"

"Lucas,..." Brooke replies, sadly.

Lucas looks nervously at her.

"Of course!" Brooke smiles, with tears running down her face.

Lucas smiles and places the ring on her finger, she looks at the ring as he stands up and smiles, he kisses her passionately.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Someone in a black balaclava is on the roof of Brooke's store, they looks down at all of the people walking on the red carpet which is laid out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dan wakes up slowly as Carrie is sitting there. He begins to shake to try and loosen the straps, Carrie laughs at him.

"You're not gonna get free,..."

"Why are you doing this?" Dan asks.

"Because you threatened me! And took Jamie away from me!"

"You're one twisted,..."

"I'd be very careful about your next word!" Carrie replies, tightening to straps.

"Bitch!"

Carrie grabs a gun from the side, she points it at Dan. Dan begins to laugh at her, her hand begins to shake.

"Put the gun down, we both know you won't pull the trigger."

Carrie pulls the trigger, the bang echoes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone is inside Brooke's store looking around, Millicent is on the till. Brooke looks over at her as she smiles, Brooke walks over.

"How are we doing?" Brooke asks.

"Really well, Brooke!" Millicent replies, excited.

Brooke smiles, relieved. Millicent looks at Brooke's hand on the desk, she spots the ring.

"Oh my god! Brooke!"

"What?" Brooke looks clueless.

"The ring! He asked you to marry him!?" Millicent says excited.

Brooke smiles, Millicent holds up her hand and looks at her ring. Peyton walks towards Brooke and Millicent, she spots the ring. She turns around, looking for Lucas, she spots him speaking to Haley, Nathan and Quentin. Peyton walks up to him and grabs him, pulling him outside.

"Is this the second time I get a ring shoved in my face, Lucas!?"

"What?"

"First, you kiss me and then ask Lindsey to marry you, now,... you find out I was,..."

Peyton looks at her stomach, ",... and then you throw a ring on Brooke's finger!"

"Peyton! I wanted to propose to Brooke ever since I invited her to Las Vegas with me!"

There is a silence between them. Julian walks up to the doors, seeing Lucas and Peyton standing their. He walks past Peyton, smiling, smug. Peyton looks at him, Lucas watches him enter the store.

"What is he doing here?" Lucas replies, annoyed.

"Lucas,... he knows. He's planning to tell everyone."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The person in the black balaclava walks down from the roof, keeping quiet, the begin to pore alcohol around the back of the building.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brooke is at the front of the store. She has a microphone as she begins getting everyones attention.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came here tonight, and thank people for buying my designs,... it's taken me a lot of time and effort to build this business up from scratch, but with close friends,... and my fiancé,..."

Haley and Nathan look shocked at Lucas, standing with Peyton, Julian also looks surprised.

"I couldn't of done it without any of you by my side,... I would like to raise a toast to the future,..."

Everyone raises their glasses, the waiter hands Julian a glass as he turns around suddenly, knocking the alcohol on the floor with a big smash. Everyone looks around to him, he clears his throat as he walks up to Brooke. He takes the microphone off of her, he grabs the glass off of Brooke.

"Thank you, Brooke,... but I would like to raise a toast,..."

Julian raises his glass, Lucas walks up to him and punches him in the face knocking him to the floor, the alcohol spills near the back door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The person in the black balaclava lights a lighter and throws it down on the floor as the room suddenly lights up. The clothes begin to burn as the person leaves the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julian looks out back and sees the room alight, he tries to warn everyone as people begin to run out of the building. Lucas grabs Julian and runs out, Peyton runs out also with Nathan and Haley. Everyone is running out, Millicent looks over at Brooke inside the burning building.

"Brooke! We need to leave!" She shouts, coughing.

The flames gather around Brooke, Millicent runs outside.

"Where's Brooke!" Lucas yells.

"She's inside!" Millicent replies, crying.

"Call the fire brigade!" Lucas yells, running into the burning store.

"Lucas!" Haley and Peyton both scream.

Peyton runs in the building after him, Lucas looks carefully as he sees Brooke, he runs through and grabs her. Part of the building explodes. Quentin is outside of the building, he sees the glass smash outside through the explosion, everyone screams, scared. Quentin runs in the burning building. Lucas grabs Brooke.

"Come on!" Lucas shouts.

Brooke is coughing as she spots Peyton, she points towards her, he pushes Peyton out of the door as the building explodes in flames. The sirens from the fire brigade begin to be heard from a distance. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton exit the building, Haley looks around, looking for Quentin.

"Where's Quentin!?" She yells.

"What?" Lucas replies, shocked.

"Quentin's inside!" Haley screams.

"Luke, don't" Brooke sees him looking at the burning building, she begins to cry.

Lucas looks at her and kisses her, he runs in the building.

"Lucas!" Brooke screams, crying.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_When a lighter is lit, a flame exits through, burning on gas. When the flames reach something it can react with, is when danger strikes. You try to be a hero, to save anyone who could be in danger, someone you love or care for,... but what you don't realize is that when the flames keep burning, you can get seriously hurt,... as people on the outside watch the flames burn, preying no one is on the inside,..."_


End file.
